


Love in extremo

by the_hidden_agenda



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Carl is an asshole, Clit leash, Dom Carl Grimes, Dom Rick Grimes, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sub You/Reader, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism, spreader gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hidden_agenda/pseuds/the_hidden_agenda
Summary: You/Reader are a slave, brought to your new owner. You are a gift for his son. And you fall in love.





	1. One

**I DON`T OWN THEM**

Your mom has been a slave, falling in love with her owner.

You can only shake your head no about this stupidity.

This will never ever happen to you. You spent your youth watching your mom suffering because of this love.  All the times, she saw him with other slaves. All the times he forces her to be with other men (or women). And he loved to share her.

When you came to your first owner, you swore to yourself, love would never happen to you.

Your first owner, a friendly old vet, Doc Hershel, treated you with respect. Maybe he saw you as a niece or granddaughter. Maybe he saw himself as a friendly father figure. Well, of course exept for the times, he strapped you on a gynecological examination chair and  forces dildos of different shapes and seizes into you. He was old. And he wasn´t able to do as he wanted to do. It wasn´t satisfying for you.

When he died, you came to your second owner. A hard and cruel man. Ed Peletier. You still wear the scars, he left on you. But you learned to behave like a good slave.

He lost you at a game of poker. Now you are here. A big house that smells nice.

You are exited. Tonight is the first night, you are going to be used.

It`s always exiting to be with a new owner.

You were allowed to take a bath, long and hot, with a lot of bubbles. You were told to shave your mound completly. (Ways better than Ed, who ripped out every single hair with tweezers. That hurts a lot!)

A maid leads you the way to your new owner´s room.

You are naked, no clothes are allowed for you so far.

The maid opens a door and you take a deep breath, lower your head and walk inside. Immediately you sink on your knees, eyes to the floor, like a good slave. Never look into the eyes of your owner without permission.

You feel his eyes on you and you remain completly still.

"Get up and turn around. I want to take a look at you."

You do as you were told.

"On the table. On you hands and knees."

The voice isn´t unfriendly.

"Too bad you´re not meant for me. I think, we could have some fun. Maybe my son likes to share. He turns 18 today, and I presume, you´re the perfect gift. And right now, I´m going to prepare you for the birthdayparty."

He turns to a dresser, opens several drawers and returns to the table.

"I think, an butt plug, nipple clamps and a clit leash will be perfect, don´t you think."

You know, he doesn´t expect an answer. You are a slave. Your body is there to be used by others. For their pleasure.

When you hear him chuckle, a shiver of exitement runs down your spine.

You try to control your breath, he stands behind you and you hear the snapping of latex, he wears gloves. That´s a huge turn on for you. You love the feeling of latex covered fingers on your skin.

"Calm down beautiful, it´s nothing you don´t know, I think."

He´s right. Doc Greene was a fan of double penetrations.

"Yes master", you say.

An amused chuckle is to be heard. And a hard, stinging slap on your ass.

"I don´t think, I gave you the permission to talk." 

His hands spreading your butt cheeks, he inserts one finger in your anus.

It hurts. He doesn´t use any lube. You are tense and bite your lips.

Another finger and a third. Your asshole burns. You want to scream.

He holds his fingers completly still. And you gets used to the feeling of being full.And slowly you gets aroused. Your breathing deepens.

And again you hear that amused chucke.

"Seems, you like it. Let me see, how much."

With the fingers of his other hand he parts your slit.

"You are so wet. Such a responsive little slut. We want to know, how responsive. I don´t want to hear any sound and I don´t want to see any move."

He pumps his fingers in you ass while he insert three fingers of his other hand deep into your vagina. His thumb circles your clit. Both hands work in different rythms and you can´t concentrate and it feels so good and you tumble to the edge and you want to fall and to fly. It´s hard, not to move your hips to seek more friction, not to moan or sigh or cry.

You gasp when suddenly he tears his fingers away from you.

"Not yet", he says and inserts a butt plug (again unlubed!) deep inside of you.

When it´s seated, he slaps it hard and you scream.

 .

 

 


	2. Two

"Well, well, well, what should I do with you? That Peletier guy says, you are well trained. But I am quite disappointed. I think, I have to punish you."

A shiver runs down your spine.

Again you hear him rumoring in the dresser.

"Your safe word is `zombie`?" he makes sure and you nod.

"Ok, than. 10 strikes with a riding crop. You´ll better be quiet. And you won´t move!"

With that he starts to whip you. It hurts, and you have to use all your will power, not to cry. The right ass cheek, the left one, the upper tighs, never on the same place. He doesn´t hesitate and he uses all his strength. You tremble and sweat and with the last blow, the leather of the crop meets your clit and you see white lights bursting behind your closed eyelids. But you remain still.

"You did good", he praises and you start to relax. Suddenly you feel his fingers lightly caress your slit.

"MMMHM, so wet. You liked that crop, didn´t you." he hums.

You want to push against his fingers, seeking more friction, but your new owner seems to be someone, you doesn´t piss off.

"You are so beautiful, with the red marks on your ass and so wet. I guess I can make you drip, like the needy cunt, you are." His fingers teases your clit, gentle circles around the hard nub. You bite your lips to suppress a moan. "By the way, of course you won´t cum unless I tell you so! You will drip your juices on this table, you will lick the table clean and than, when I´m pleased with you, I will make you come."

He slips the tip of his index finger inside of you. Just the tip. And he doesn´t move this finger. It rests inside of you. Completly still. You want it to move. Pushing deep inside of you. Curling inside your tight channel. Stroking your walls. Make you cum.

Your breathing deepens. Your folds are slick. You can smell your own arousal, you can even taste it on your tongue.

Finally the finger moves, ever so lightly. Featherlike touches, teasing you.

You want to arch your back. You want to sigh. You want to be fucked. Hard and fast. Desperate to cum.

This new owner is good. He plays your body like a well tuned instrument. He senses, what you need and he could give it to you. 

The fingers of his other hand sneak around your body, fondling your bouncing breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers. Every touch sends sparkles of joy to your core.

Without warning he pinches your nipples.

"I promised you nipple clamps", he says and attaches them. They are connected with a chain. It hurts but he never stops his soft and gentle attack on your wet slit, so you are distracted.

Your abused body produces more and more wetness, you can feel it running down your tighs. But he wants more, he wants you dripping.

Gingerly he rolls your clit between his fingers, teases your opening once more, plays with your butt plug and your juices drip.

Your legs are trembling, so are your arms. You bite your lips so hard, you can taste blood. Tears are running down your face.

"Look at this mess", his smug voice says.

"Lick it clean!" he orders.

It´s hard to move. You want to curl yourself up and sleep. You want to cry. You want to cum. He promised. When you do as you are told, and when you do it good, he will make you cum. He promised!

Slowy you turn around. Everything aches. But the worst ache is this emptiness between your legs. You can see the drops of your juices on the shining surface of the table. You bow your head and try to gather all the wetness with your tongue. It tasts like wood polish and salt.

"I want you to lay on your back, legs spread and the feet flat on the table."

You oblige, turn around and lay back. Your ass hurts from the punishment and because of the butt plug. But for the first time you can see your new owner. Dark hair, blue eyes, clean shaved. Handsome. Lean and tall. Dressed in tight jean and a white tee. Very handsome.

"I make you cum, than we go to Carl`s birthday party. It´s time to introduce you to your next owner. But first, let me taste you."

He buries his head between your legs and licks you with the flat of his tongue from your butt plug up to your clit. "Maybe you should get a piercing her. It would be nice to tug it with my teeth", he mumbles and the vibration makes your hips jerk. He fucks you with his tongue. And when he closes his lips around your clit and sucks hard, you cum, long and hard, and it´s pure bliss.

Aftershocks are running trough your body and he doesn´t stop. He licks and kisses and sucks and you feel another mindblowing orgasm approach, when suddenly he fastens a clamp directly on your swollen and throbbing clit. The pain jolts through your body and to your utter horror, you cum again, so hard, you squirt.

"This is for your clit leash."

 


	3. Three

You find it difficult to breathe, your limbs feel numb, your tighs are covered in wetness, so is your face. Your arousal and your tears.

"Look at you", your new owner croons. "You look beautiful like this."

He attaches a leash to the clit clamp and tugs lightly.  You hiss.

"By the way, you call me ´officer´."

You nod weakly.

"I know, all you want to do is to curl up on your bed and sleep for hours but I have to disappoint you, we will go now, I want everybody to see this perfect flush on you and those wonderful red marks on your backside. So get up. Now." He tugs harder. It hurts. But you know, it will hurt more, when you don´t oblige. You´ve learnt that lesson. So you gather your strength and get up from the table.

At first, you are unsteady on your feet, but after a few deep breaths, you feel better. It is uncomfortable, with the unlubed butt plug inside of you, with the nipple clamps and with the leash, but you will survive. You´ve survived worse.

Officer leads you the way. He opens the door to a big living room, full of people in evening wear. You feel so exposed. It´s horrible. You feel disgusting. Everyone is looking at you.

Officer begins to speak: "Dear Carl! It´s your birthday, a very special day and I have a very special gift for you. Your very own toy at your free disposal."

While talking, officer heads in the direction of a young man with long hair. He looks like a kid to you. And the kid pouts.

"I don´t want this. Mom!"

His mother lays a hand on his arm. "It´s ok, sweety. Think of all the things you can to to her."

"But it is unfair. Duane Jones got a truck to his birthday. And Sophia Dixon got a motor bike and a trip to Europe! I wanted a cool gift. Not this!" he sulks.

"And after all, I have Enid!"

"But there a things, you don´t do with your girlfriend. Like there are things, I don´t do with you mom. But you can do these things with your slave. Her safe word is `Zombie`. Treat her well, even when she is a slave. And now, go to your room and have fun with her."

Officer puts the leash in the hands of his son and ushers both of you out of the room.

Carl drags you with him. He mutters under his breath. "Fuck. I wanted a car, a road trip, something like that. And all I got is you!" He angrily tears on the leash and you cry out. "Stop whining! I give you something to cry about!" He pushes you into his room.

A cruel smile is on his lips. "I can do whatever I want?" he asks.

You are scared, but you nod "Yes, master. But when I say Zombie, you are supposed to stop immediately."

"I like it, when you call me master." Carl stats cooly and slaps your face. Tears are prickling in your eyes.

"I don´t want you. But now I´m stuck with you here." He slaps you again.

His cold eyes rake all over your body, his eyes never leave yours, when he starts to pull on the leash. 

"You stay there. Don´t move!"

He pulls steadily. It hurts.

It feels, as if he´s going to tear out your clit.

"Please", you cry.

"I can do whatever I want", he repeats, pulling harder.

Tears are streaming down your face.

Carl releases the pull, you are shaking. He slaps you again and again. And starts to tug on the nipple clamps...hard. They are so sensitive by now, you let out a scream.

"I guess, I like it when you scream!" he notes.

And then he starts to beat you.

His fists hit your naked flesh. You scream,you sob, you cry "Zombie! Zombie!"

But he continues his assault on you.

You fall to the floor, curling up, you try to hide your face in your arms, when he starts to kick you.

"I hate you. I don´t want you. I wanted a car. A brand new car. Not you!"

He does not stop.

And when you loose your consciousness, he still doesn´t stop.

And when he grows tired, he opens the flew of his pants, freeing his enraged dick, stocking it hard and fast and covers your naked, bruised and bleeding form with his cum.

 

 

 


	4. Four

When you open your eyes, you are in a dim room. Cool hands are touching you and you flinch.

"Easy", the soft voice of a woman says. "You are safe here."

You snort weakly.

"You can believe me. My name is Carol Dixon and I´m a MD. And a friend of the Grimes family. Rick called me, after he found you. You´re lucky, you have no internal injuries, but I had to stich you up and you are covered in bruises. A shoulder was dislocated. I´m going to give pain meds to Rick. He will take care of you."

Again, you snort.

The woman smiles and you feel better. She treats you like a human being, not like a thing.

"I know, how you feel."

Somehow you doubt that.

"Have you ever been a slave?"

The grey haired woman shakes her head no. "But I was married to an abusive man for long. Humilation and pain were my life than."

You sigh. Maybe she really knows.

"Rick is so angry at Carl. I never saw him like that. He was furious, when he realized, what Carl had done to you. Why didn´t you use your safe word?"

"I did. But that didn´t stop him." you whisper.

"Oh, sweety. I´m so sorry for this."

There´s a knock on the door.

Officer approach, smiling at you.

"How is she?" he asks the doctor.

"Quite good. She will heal properly. But she just told me, she had used her safe word. But your son hadn´t stopped."

"That´s what I suspected. He´s gotta learn a lot about how to treat a slave."

You start to cry.

The doctor looks at officer with a frown.

"Do you really want her to be with him again? I think, that´s a bad idea."

"She´s his. He is her owner. I gifted her to him. But I think, he has to be trained to be an owner, the way she once was trained to be slave. I won´t leave her alone with him, you can be sure of that. And we´ll take it slow."

You shake at the thought of being alone with Carl.

"Don´t be afraid", officer says and strokes your hair.

You flinch involuntary.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The days go by and you stay in your room. The maid brings you something to eat and your pain pills. You´re allowed to read or watch television. Officer comes at least twice a day and tends your wounds. Doc Dixon gave him a cream for your stiches and he uses it on you.

You are on your bed, naked. And you feel officers hands on you. And they feel good. For the first time since Carl´s birthday they feel good to you. For the first time since that inccident, you crave that touch.

Officer senses the change in your breathing and smiles. He lets his fingers glide over your smooth skin.

"You heal good", he says.

You hum in your throat. You lay on yor belly and feel his fingers on your back. And on your ass. And between your legs.

You lift your ass in the air, parting your legs to give him better access.

He take the hint and his index finger glides through yor slit.

"So wet", he mumurs in awe.

You moan. The touch is gentle.

"We won´t do that now. First the doc has to give her okay."

You are dissappointed.

"But I promise, we´ll make good use of her okay than. The next time we´re together, it´ll be all about you. Not a slave, but a woman."

The dissappointment vanishes and you are looking forward to it.

 

 

 

 


	5. Five

A proper examination from Doctor Dixon gives you the OK, to be back in the game.

You are exited. After all, officer said, it would be about you. But truth to be told, you are very nervous because Carl will be there, too. But officer reassures you, he won´t leave you alone with the boy.

You take a deep breath as you enter officers room.

He´s there. And so is Carl.

There is the big table, you know that one. There are closets. And there is a big, four posters bed.

Officer, wearing a tight jeans and nothing more, sits on the table, legs dangling.

Carl is on a chair, in a corner of the room.

It isn´t frightening to you. You stay calm.

"Remember, when you say the word, I´ll stop." He ensures you. And Carl has at least the decency, to blush at these words.

He hops from the table and comes to you.

You are naked, as requested. Completely shaven, the way, officer likes it.

"Tonight, there will be no pain, only pleasure", he whispers huskily, while touching your breasts.

He strokes them with featherlight touches and you begin, to arch into his touch.

Gently, he circles your nipples until they start to harden.

Carl looks bored.

You focus on these small touches, officer massages your soft mounds tenderly.

His fingertips flicking the nipples.

Your breathing deepens.

It´s a strange feeling, to give yourself into this gentleness. A part of you expects pain. Pain is what you are used to. Pain, that leads you to ultimate pleasure. You are not sure, whether you can bear tenderness.

Officer tugs lightly on your nipples and you moan.

Carl looks vaguely interested.

Officers hands are gliding over your naked form, exploring the swell of your hips, the flat of your stomach, the roundness of your ass.

Your head falls back as one hand sneaks between your legs.

You bite your lips and officer smiles.

"So eager and wet. I like that."

You part your legs, to give him better access, but it seems, he doesn´t get the hint.

Its frustrating.

"Please", you whisper. And suddenly you tense. Are you allowed to speak? Are you allowed to beg? Will there be punishment for disobeying?

Officer senses your uncertainty. "It is okay for today. You can talk, you can be vocal, you can even demand. It´s about you. What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me", you say, with a hint of fear still in your voice.

"Like this?" he asks and lets his index finger slowly stroke your slit.

"Yeah" , you moan.

His fingers assault your folds.

Gently stroking, slowly pushing, circling your clit, teasing you.

You have to grip officers stong shoulders to steady you.

One finger enters you, a second and a third are joining. The thumb brushes your clit.

And when your insides clench and a rush of new wetness coats officers fingers, Carl leans forward in his chair and he looks very interested by now.

Your legs are trembling and officer lifts you up and carries you to the bed.

"Sometimes I´m gonna tie you up in here and do as I want. And that will involve my favorite ridding crop and clamps on your inner lips and a vibrator in your ass, but right now, I´m gonna go down on you."

A shiver of anticipation runs down your spine and you sigh.

Due to his word, his skilled mouth devours you.

He fucks you with his tongue until you grip the sheets with white knuckles.

Carl breathes heavily, he shifts on the chair, trying to find a confortable spot.

Officer turns you around, kneading your buttocks, spreading them, licking your ass, while his fingers stroke your tight vagina. You come again, but he doesn´t stop. He tears one orgasm after the other from you. Your voice is hoarse from your screaming. You are a mess, but you love every moment.

He doesn´t fuck you, only uses his fingers and his mouth.

And Carl? He frees his dick and strokes it furiously while he watches his father burying his face between your legs.

 

 

 

 


	6. Six

You spend the night in your bed. Sated. Tired. Content. You yawn and smile. Tonight has been great and you are looking forward to the next evening. Officer said, things where going to be more ´normal´. Maybe some bondage. Or spanking.

Carl is going to be there again. That frightens you a bit. But you are sure, everything will be okay.

You come to officers room, as requested.

Same as yesterday. Officer, in a tight jeans and nothing more, sitting at the edge of the table. Carl on a chair.

You look down.

Slave again.

"Tonight is going to be a bit rougher. Nothing too heavy. We won´t scare Carl away, won´t we?" Officer chuckles and motions you, to come closer.

You obey. Of course you obey.

On the table is a rope, closely coiled up. It looks a bit scratchy.

Some bondage.

Something you really like, if it is well done.

Officer ties your arms, behind your back. The wrists, the ellbows, the upper arms. You have to arch your breast, to be a bit comfortable.

Than the rope comes around your upper body, around your breast, binding them, holding them.

It feels very good. You start to become wet.

Officers smiles, when your scent hits his nose.

"She likes it", he tells Carl, who watches every movement, his dad makes.

"I bet, she does. She´s a needy little cunt. That´s what Shane says."

"You shouldn´t listen to Shane." Officer says in a stern daddy-voice.

He runs the rope between your legs, from back to front. It´s nestled between your ass cheeks and runs deep between your folds over your clit.

You sigh.

He pulls at the rope and it moves over your clit, it´s scratchy and feels so good, you have to bite your lips to stiffle a groan.

"Now on your knees and than you´ll suck me good!"

Carl looks very interested.

You sink on your knees, aware of the rope between your legs. Every now and than, officer tugs at it, creating a sweet friction on your clit, a friction, that makes you squirm and moan. You become wetter every moment.

Officer frees his hard member and you place a kiss on the purplish head.

Carl moans and starts to masturbate again.

Your tongue swirls around the head, licking the drops of precum like a little kitten and than you take as much of him as you can manage.

One of his hands take a hold of your head, the other one pulls at the rope.

"Of course, you are not allowed to come, until I say so."

Really? The friction, he creates with the rope is almost unbearable. You don´t know how to hold back, now that you are distracted by this proud and beautiful dick in your mouth.

Your core is throbbing and while your head bobs up and down you feel your inner walls clenching and you wet your tighs with your own juices and you are powerless.

"Dad, I think, she just came." Carl sneaks.

"Is that so?" Officers says in a dark voice and pulls again at the rope. Harder this time.

"What am I supposed to do with you now?" he asks, his stiff dick still in your mouth.

You look up, breathless, scared.

"I´m gonna come in your mouth, but you won´t swallow. My cum stays in that beautiful mouth of yours for, let us say, one hour. And because you like to come, even without permission, you are going to come. One hour on the bed, with a turned on vibrator inside of you. And my cum in your mouth. What do you think, son?"

"I like that idea", Carl chuckles and hits his peak.

Officer starts to fuck your face, hard. You are gagging, struggling for breath, he hits the back of your throat and your eyes starts to water.

His cum floods your mouth, you desperately try not to swallow.

You close your mouth, to hold officer´s seed inside.

"Now on the bed", he orders.

You have difficulties, to get up. Your shoulders hurt, your legs are trembling but you manage.

You kneel on the bed, legs spread.

Officer remotes the rope from between your legs, it is soaked.

"Son, give me a vibrator from that drawer."

Carl opens the drawer on which his father pointed.

"Whow! Can I choose?"

"If you like."

Carl picks a thick one and you want to gasp, when you see it. But you can´t, you are too afraid to loose some of officers cum.

Carl hands his father the toy.

"Good pick", he says. Like he is proud.

"Relax, beautiful", he soothes you and starts to rub the toy along your slick folds, teasing your entrance.

When he starts to insert it, you throw your head back, wanting to scream.

It´s so thick, but your slickness helps. Officer pushes it into you without hesitation.

You moan deep in your throat.

The moment, the vibrator is seated in you, officer turns it on and you jump.

"One hour! You watch the clock." Officer tells his son.

"And I watch her", he replies.

"And you hold the toy in her."

"Cool!"

You pant and try to hold officers sperm in your mouth, while you want to scream.

The vibrations ripple through your body, one orgasm after the other approach, tears are running down your face, every part of your body hurt, you are shaking, your clit is throbbing, your abdominal muscles are quivering.

Carl watches you in awe.

"I like it, when she is like that", he whispers.

"It isn´t only about the pain. Pain is a part of the game. But it is about the pleasure. All about the pleasure", officer stats.

"I didn´t know that. Oh, the hour is over."

"Turn it out", officer orders his son.

"Everything is soaked here", Carl says. "It´s disgusting!"

"No, Carl, It´s not disgusting. Taste it. It´s sweet. And tangy. You will crave that taste one day."

You are relieved. The vibration stops.

"Open your mouth!" Officer demands.

You do, hoping there is still something of his jizz.

It is.

"You did good", he stokes your hair and a thumb brushes away the tears from your cheeks.

Carl remotes the vibrator, you let out a hiss. And Carl licks his fingers.

Officer looses the rope, you fall down on the bed, too tired to move. Officer massages your sore shoulders and your back, he cleans you up and presses a kiss on your forehead.

"Sleep, beautiful", he whispers.

 

 

 

 


	7. Seven

The three of you settle into a comfortable routine. Almost every evening you spend in officers room together. Officer manipulating your body skillfully. His son watching, sometimes giving a hand, always jerking off. Officer has the ability to give you mindblowing orgasms. But he also can give you almost unbearable pain. He´s doing great. And you never had to use your safeword with him so far.

You are on the large bed. On your hands and knees.

"What do you want, son?"

"I don´t know. Maybe a blow job. Enid doesn´t do it. She says, it´s gross. But I´m afraid, she would bite me. She still hates me:"

"She´s a slave. She doesn´t hate you. She does as she´s told. She knows, she will be punished for misbehaving. But we can make sure, she won´t bite you."

He opens one of the drawers and brings out a spreader gag. You don´t like it. It´s incommodious and humiliating.

Officer puts it on you and Carl looks at you adoringly.

"Damn it. I love that stuff." He says, while he gets out of his pants. You can see his excitement. He´s fully erect.

He lays down. 

Officer nods at you and you crawl toward Carl.

He isn´t thick or long, he´s almost nothing, compared to his dad. He has the penis of a boy. He tastes different. He smells different. Not as good as his dad.

You take him in your mouth, let your tongue swirl around the head, tasting salty beads of precum. Your spittle drips from your mouth, since you can´t close it. But Carl doesn´t mind. With closed eyes he thrusts into his mouth as deep as he can manage.

You feel the mattress shifting. Officer joins the two of you on the bed.

His hands are gripping your ass cheeks, massaging them. A finger glides along your folds.

"Already soaked. It´s such a fun, to be with you", he says and you can hear, that he is smiling.

His strong hands grip your hips, hard. And with one swift motion he buries his rigid hot flesh deep inside of you.

The sudden thrust makes you move forward, taking Carl dick deeper than before.

Carl groans.

Officer pounds in you, your tits are bouncing, Carl thrusts into your mouth, wants to deepthroating you.

Officer starts to spank you, you feel your juices dripping, your walls are clenching, you want to be fucked hard and fast, Carls cum hits the back of your throat and you swallow as much as you can manage, but there are droplets dripping out of your mouth, combined with your saliva.

The man behind you increases his speed and when he hits his peak, he pulls out and covers your backside with thick ropes of cum.

"We should use her as sperm dump tonight, what do you think?" he asks his son. "We cover her in our essence and won´t let her clean up."

Carl smiles and his penis rises again.

"Can I fuck her breasts?" he asks his dad.

"Turn aroud", officer orders and you do.

You are on your back, holding your breast together. Carl straddles you, his dick gliding between your tits.

He throws his head back. "That´s so cool", he announces. "That won´t take long."

While Carl fucks your breast, his father starts fucking you again.

The moment, he enters you, you come, screaming. It sounds strange, for you still wear the spreader gag. Officer fucks you through your orgasm and right into another one.

Carl comes on your tits and his dad on your abdomen.

You are sweaty, your tighs are covered with your own slickness, their sperm is all over you, you feel disgusting. Like a mess.


	8. Eight

This is new. Officer comes to your room. Still in his uniform. He's pale. "What a shitty day!" he says. You shrug your shoulders, what can you say. You know nothing about him. Nothing important. Nothing real.

You know how his face looks like, when he enters you. How his eyes dilate, when he spills his cum on your breasts. You know the sounds, he makes when he comes deep in your throat.

But you know nothing about his life, about his work.

He sighs and runs his hands over his face. He looks tired.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Nothing", you reply.

It's true. There is nothing to do for a slave. You are in your room, you do, what you've been told. Waiting for your owner and his orders.

"How boring."

Again you shrug your shoulders.

"Get undressed", he suddenly orders. He puts one feet on a chair. He wears black leather boots. Thick leather, shining.

You do as he says. You fold your clothes neatly and put them on a dresser. And you wait for more orders.

"You are going to cum on my boot."

Oookay. That's new. But why not. The boot looks clean and you try not to think, where Officer might have walked with them.

You straddle the chair and begins to lower yourself.

"Open yourself... wide!"

Your hands glide down over your stomach and deeper. Your own fingers part your lower lips, expose your clit. You are wet and excited.

"Take a seat!" Officer smirks.

The leather is cool on your heated core.

You begin to move. Back and forth. Creating a beautiful friction. Your exposed clit rubs across the leather. Little squelching sounds are to be heard.

Your wetness coates the boot, Officers hands are on your breast, kneading and tugging and twisting.

You begin to breath deeper and slower. You have to admit, it feels good. Better than good actually.

You spread your legs wider, your movements become faster. You're seeking the friction, you want to cum, you want to be filled, your movements become erratic, you can't hold back the moans, you want to cum so desperately.

Officer pinches your nipples, you cry out and a gush of wetness floads your tighs and Officers shoe.

Aftershocks are running through your body, you are sweating and trembling.

"Lick it clean", he orders.

How disgusting! But you obey. The leather tastes musky. You don't mind the taste of your own juices. Despite the powerful orgasm just a few minutes ago, your core feels empty. You want to be filled, to be fucked. Officer owns your body in more than one way. He can play you, he has the abbility to give you mind-blowing orgasms. 

Officer helps you on your feet, you dare to look him in the eyes.

There's a little smile on his lips.

"Tonight in my room...I'm going to fist you."

You shiver in anticipation.

 


	9. Nine

Time goes by oh so slowly.

Agonizing slow.

You can't wait. Wait, to be filled. Filled to the limit. To feel Officers hand inside of you. Not just fingers but the entire hand. You are excited. The stretching will hurt, you know that. But patience and lube and your wetness will help. You know, that officer won't hurt you on purpose. His intention is to bring joy, to both of you. And of course, to Carl, too. After all, he is your owner. But it feels, as if Officer is the one, you belong to.

A strange thought.

An unfamiliar thought.

And than, suddenly, it is time.

You make your way to Officers room. Naked, shaved. As usual.

But you are greeted by Carl.

Your eyes scan the room, but Officer is nowhere to be seen.

Carl is wearing a pair of jeans, his upper body in naked.

In his hands a riding crop.

A smile on his lips. A smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

He knocks with the crop against his thigh.

"You seem to be disappointed that my dad isn't here", he says.

Your eyes are cast down and an uneasy feeling settles in your bones.

"Things change", he states and for a moment, his eyes look sad.

"Dad moved out. I shouldn't tell you about it, after all, you are just a slave. But I want to tell you. There is no way, he comes back. My mom is with Shane now. Maybe the little bastard, she expects is Shane's, too. Dad talked to me about you, a big speech full of bullshit statements. A speeech about responsibility. But, you know what-I don't care. I don't care about you. Or your feelings. As far as I am concerned, you have no feelings. You are a thing to me. My dad is a wimp. And it's you and me now. I'm your owner. And I don't want you, to talk to me. Ever. Speechless thing. I want you on the bed. On your back. Spread wide."

You are afraid.

When you are not allowed to speak, how can you make him stop?

Carl puts the crop on the side and attaches nipple clamps on you. And tuggs hard.

You hiss.

"By the way, there is nothing like a safe word for you anymore. Don't expect mercy. It's a cruel world from now on. I'll stop, when I want to stop. Not earlier."

You tremble.

"Dad told me, he wanted to fist you today. What a lovely idea", he chuckles and hands you a camera.

"I want you to take pictures."

Your hands are shaking.

Carl kneels between your open legs.

"I like it here", he whispers. "You're so soft, so smooth and you're mine. Only mine. And I can do, whatever I want."

He lets a finger glide between your folds.

You hold your breath.

He's gentle. Something you hasn't expect. Slowly he pushes one finger in your tight channel, starts to fuck you with this finger.

You turn the camera to have a good angle of view and start to take pictures.

 Carl adds a second finger and a third. You become wet. And wetter.

"You seem to like", he says and the forth finger joins.

He twists his fingers and stretches you. You feel slightly uncomfortable, but you stay still and take pictures.

The thumb, that just stroked your clit, begins to press against your opening.

You are trying to keep your breathing steady.

It starts to hurt. But Carl keeps going.

The camera clicks.

You whimper and tears are running down your cheeks.

Carl presses and pushes, he twists his wrist, you cry out and he tuggs at the nipple clamps.

It hurts.

It hurts so badly.

And you take photos.

A arm that vanishes between your quivering legs.

A arm that fucks you.

Slowly at first but increasing the pace.

You sob and cry, it hurts so much, there is nothing gentle in Carl's movements anymore.

Suddenly he yanks his arm out of you.

You scream and you're almost fainted.

The camera falls on the bed.

"Lick my arm clean, cunt", Carl orders and you do.

There are your juices and some blood.

"The clamps stay, where they are. On hands and knees. I want to whip you." He holds the riding crop high and waits until you are in the position he has commanded.

He lets the whip rush on your ass and again you start to scream.

In his blows, there is no finesse. He only wants to hurt.

You cry, you beg, you scream and it takes an eternity until he puts away the crop, opens his pants and jerks off furiously.

His semen hits you soon.

"I think, I like it this way better. Without dad. It's more relaxing...at least for me."

 

 

 

 


	10. Ten

That night, your life changes fundamentally.

It becomes a sea of pain and cries and tears. Of blood and sperm. Of hopelessness and fear.

Carl loves to use you. Day in, day out.

He comes to your room, he refuses to use Officer's room. It reminds him too much of his father. And he hates his father for leaving.

And he hates his mother for leaving, too.

She moved in to her lover Shane and left her son and the house (and you) under the care of the maid.

And the maid is afraid of the angry teenager, Carl has become. But the maid can avoid Carl.

You can't.

The maid can complain at Lori or Officer.

You can't.

You are at the mercy of Carl's grace.

But he shows no mercy.

He loves to make you suffer.

To make you bleed.

To make you come.

But there is no pleasure in coming anymore.

It is forced, it is mechanical and it hurts.

When he puts a vibrator into you and leaves it there for days, varying the vibrations by a remote.

When he and his friend Ron suck and lick and tease you for hours.

When he uses the riding crop directly on your clit.

It could be fun.

But it isn't.

Carl's only intend is to hurt.

As a slave, you own nothing. And he makes sure of that.

He removes the furniture of your room, leaves only a mattress.

He takes away your books, your TV.

He takes away your clothes. You are naked. Day and night.

He takes away your voice. You are not allowed to talk. Not to him, not to the maid, who brings your meals.

When you disobey, he punishes you.

And you don't want to be punished, cause that hurts a lot, so you remain silent.

He takes away your humanity. Your dignity.

Leaves you as a true slave.

As a thing.

And he loves every moment.

 When you are alone in your room, suffering in silence, covered in bruises and cum, in welts and cuts, in blood and sweat, you try to dream yourself away. Away from the pain. A long time ago, when you were a little girl, your father took you for a vacation on the beach. You had never seen something as beautiful before. The white sand, glistening in the sun, all those shades of blue.  The sky. The sea. A flock of seagulls above you. It was stunning and left you breathless.

In your mind, you try to recreate these moments. Beeing carefree and young. Happy. Feeling the warmth of the sun on your skin. Tasting the salt in the breeze. The feeling of sand gliding through your fingers. Finding seashells. Feeling free.

When the pain becomes unbearable, you imagine yourself there...at your happy place. It's warm and secure and peaceful.

The blue water. The blue sky. The blue eyes of Officer.

Your happy place.

You visit this happy place more and more.

When Carl takes you out, naked, leading you on the clit leash to the public toilet at the railway station, letting random strangers fuck you, one after the other, without protection, without humanity, without hope. Drug addicts, homeless, the smell of unwashed bodies and urine all around you, Carl lets them piss on you, fuck you, you gag and you puke and the men are laughing and Carl laughs the loudest. And a part of you is dying inside and your eyes catch a glimpse of blue and you dream yourself away.

When Carl lifts the hood of your clit, exposing this sensitive nub to the chilly air and lets hot wax dripping onto it, directly on your clit and you scream and scream but he doesn't stop until you almost pass out.

When Carl decides, you need a nipple piercing and he uses a punching tool from the hardware store to get you one. The pain is all consuming. And you dream yourself away into the endless blue of Officer's eyes.

The days, when the maid doesn't bring you breakfast and you know it is one of those days, Carl lets you go hungry for the day and in the evening, he and his friends will fuck your mouth for long hours, taking turns and cum is the only thing filling your growling stomach.

 Time loses its ticking equilibrium. The days intertwine, interwoven in pain and fear, you remain mute.

It's hard for you to move, to think, to breath. You want to give up. You want to rest. In peace.

And one day, you hear loud noises, yelling, the sound of a fight, the door of your room will be torn open, Carl approaches with a bleeding nose. And then you see Officer. The knuckles of his hand bruised. Tears in his blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry"; he repeats over and over and he gathers you up in his arms and carries you away and for the first time in ages you feel safe. And everything goes black.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay.

You slip in and out consciousness.

There are voices.

Some soft and gentle, some harsh, some broken, interrupted by sobs.

There is pain.

So much pain.

You drown in an ocean of pain.

There are needles, poking in your skin, hurting you.

You want to cry, to scream in agony, but you're so afraid.

Afraid to be hurt more.

Afraid.

Afraid.

But there are soft sheets, smelling clean and fresh.

There are warm washcloth, stroking your skin.

There are tender touches.

And there is a comfortable nightgown, hiding your nakedness.

Maybe you've died and this is heaven.

Sometimes you catch a glimpse of blue.

Blue like Officer's eyes.

Maybe this is heaven.

"Her body will heal completely, I'm sure of that. It'll need some time, but she'll get there. I'm more worried about her soul. What Carl did is beyond everything I ever saw. And I've seen a lot, as you know."

"I'm so sorry about everything. If I've known that Carl would behave like that, I would have never let him have her."

You're fuzzy mind tries to understand the conversation, but it's quite difficult. You want to listen and you want to understand, but you're so tired.

"What will happen to her?" The soft voice of a woman asks.

"She'll stay with me, of course." That voice sounds like Officer's.

"She needs a lot of care and support. Are you sure, you wants to burden yourself with that?"

"I have to do it. I have to make things right with her."

"You'll make the right decissions. Now."

"I hope, it's not to late for it...for her."

Exhaustion wins and you drift into sleep.

And one day you wake up and you feel...good.

The pain is dull, acceptable.

You doesn't feel dizzy or nauseous.

In fact, you're hungry.

But you are to afraid to ask for something to eat.

To afraid to open your mouth.

You like the bed, you lay on, the soft blanketts and cushions. The smell of fabric softener. The cleanness. You don't want it to be taken away from you again.

A woman approaches at your side. You remember her, it's Doc Dixon.

"Hello sweety. Here you are again, it's so good to see your beautiful eyes again. How do you feel?"

You feel panic rise inside of you.

Doc Dixon waits for an answer, but your master, Carl, has forbidden you to speak. You're torn back and forth and don't know, what to do. Tears well in your eyes and hastily, you try to blink them awy. Tears lead to punishment.

You start to tremble and you're breathing becomes erratically.

Soft and cool fingers stroke your face. "Hey, calm down. Breath. In and out. Breath with me, sweety. In and out."

You calm down.

"You are doing great", the friendly doctor praises you.

"You mustn't be afraid. Carl can't hurt you any more. You're safe."

You wants to believe it. You wants to believe it so much.

"Some of you're wounds were infected but they'll heal now. Some will become scars, I'm sorry. And Rick wanted the nipple piercing to stay. He's you master now, he'll take care of you. And I know, he'll do it much much better than his asshole son. Don't be afraid. You are in good hands now."

You refuse to say something, but you feel a tiny bit of hope.

A nurse brings you something to eat and you relish the flavours of boring hospital food.

Later that day Officer comes to visit and you smiles at him shyly.

His finger stroke your face.

"I talked to my son", he says and you flinch.

"What he did to you was abominable. Something like that will never ever happen to you again. I promise."

A master making a promise to a slave? You never heard of that.

"You'll get well and strong again and than you'll come with me. Home."

Home.

What a strange concept for a slave.

And so it's happening. When you're healed enough, Officer brings you to his new apartment. "I hope, you like it here", he smiles at you and you're heart skip a beat.

You have you're own room again, with books and a laptop and a bed and clothing.

But still you refuse to talk.

You prepare the meals for Officer and you and you clean the apartment and you do the laundry.

It's domestic. And you like it.

But you crave for more. Officer used to make you come so hard, you almost blacked out. You remember his touches and you feel yourself get wet. With him you could ride the small border between pleasure and pain.

And you miss it.

Miss the touch. The strokes. The licking. The spanking. The fucking.

You skin tingles and you squirm on your chair.

Officer smirks. He knows.

"Tomorrow. After dinner. In my room." His voice is stern.

"And you won't touch yourself until then", he reminds you.

You buzz with anticipation. And you start to count the hours.

Finally the time has come.

You are a nervous wreck. What will he do? What has he planned?

"Undress", he orders.

You hurry to get naked.

"Lay down. On your back. Legs bend and spread."

 You do as you've been told.

"Look at you. You're beautiful."

You're shaken to the core. How can he find you beautiful? You look disgusting, full of scars.

Officer comes to you, hovers above you and start to kiss you.

Kiss every inch of you.

It feels so good. You can't hold back the moan. And you freeze.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you. I want to hear all your dirty sounds."

He kisses your tits. "I love this piercing", he whispers against your skin. "You should get more. I can think of so much fun with them." He curls his tongue around the ring in your nipple and tuggs. You hiss and moan again.

"Good girl", he praises.

He settles between your legs and you open them more, a silent invitation.

Officer get the hint and kisses you where you wants it. He kisses and sucks and licks and fucks you with his tongue until you are a writhing mess.

He tenderly opens your ass with his tongue and you sob, when he pushes a slim vibrator in your ass.

He sucks your clit in his mouth, grazes it with his teeth and you come and you are afraid, but Officer is gentle with you and smiles at you and the vibrator in your ass is still humming and you want more. So much more.

Officer inserts a thicker vibrator in your vagina, watching your face for any kind of discomfort, but you smile at him and nods.

He rewards this boldness of yours with a deep and sensual kiss, that make you sigh against his lips.

Officer undresses, while another orgasm runs through you, leaving you breathless.

"I'm gonna fuck this beautiful mouth", he whispers and you can't wait to feel the weight of his dick on your tongue again, to taste him, to swallow him.

But he doesn't let you swallow, he pulls out and squirts thick white ropes of cum all over your face.

You feel marked. Claimed. But you don't mind.

He pulls both vibrators out, leaving you empty.

But he kisses you again, all over. He sucks at your toes, he's tender and gentle, whispers words of encouragement.

He enters you with one swift thrust and fucks you deep and slow.

You wrap you legs around him, you can't help yourself, you needs him closer.

Neither of you closes their eyes, you can drown in his blue orbs.

"What do you want from me?", your voice is hoarse from the lack of use.

"Don't you know?" he replies and his cock touches this magical place inside of you, the one that make you gasp and arch your back.

You shake your head no.

"I want you. All of you. I want to go to bed with you and wake up with you. I want to cuddle with you. I want to make love with you."

You are breathless.

There is a mischievous grin on his lips. "Of course I want to punish you, when you disobey."

You search for his lips with your lips. Your hands clutch to his biceps. You want to take him deeper.

He breaks the kiss. "And of course I count on you disobeying me."

You come screaming.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
